Chronology - Volume 2-1
Volume summary: Volume 1 of Act 2 For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. Catching the Train Location: Clankshead Station on the Corbettite Railway line. Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. A Discussion About Family Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. Enter Dimo (non-canon) Location: Roof of Clankshead StationThis title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation. Enter the Lady (non-canon) Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, which is now en route to the next station. A Boy And His Empire Location: On board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach. |quotes=Gil: "There's a reason you people all have fancy hats. Earn them." |text=Meanwhile, on board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach— 6721x07? (ID number on airship flying near Castle Wulfenbach.)It is not very clear. Here is an attempt to show possible alternative interpretations in a compact form: (6|G)7(2|X)1?07 |actions=Several Wulfenbach minions are trying to get Gil's attention at the same time, addressing him as Herr Baron. They are making reports. A member of the crew tells Gil Captain Dupree is there. He dismisses the others and goes to see Dupree, who has found "her." |extras= (pronounced "pwa-tem") is a fictional country or province which forms the setting of the fantasy works of . }} Location: On the ground somewhere in Europa. Martellus Has Been Busy Location: On the ground somewhere else in Europa. Enter Wooster (non-canon) Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. Jäger PaperDollinks Politics Location: Aboard Castle Wulfenbach (probably). Seffie's full name is given as Xerxseph''ina'' instead of Xerxseph''nia'' in panel 2. }} Some Ladies Come to Dinner Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. Gil Enters Mechanicsburg In the Time Lab (non-canon) Location: Just outside Mechanicsburg, in Gil's Time Borer Lab. : "Sir—that bird's corpus aged years—in seconds! The same would surely hold true for this subject, should we attempt to extract him!" Gil: "I know. So let's pull him out!" |text=Just outside Mechanicsburg—, Ergo(?)This text is small and hard to read. It is part of emblem on sleeve of Frau Doktor, a blonde woman at the bottom of the page, on a ribbon over a test tube. |actions=Gil is in his Time Borer Lab, talking to the laboratory staff. He is planning on pulling someone out of the Mechanicsburg "time-freeze bubble," despite the apparent dangers to himself and the subject. |extras= }} In the Time Shaft (non-canon) Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. Knock, knock Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. |extras=For a livelier summary of this page, see the corresponding discussion. }} An Instructive Detour Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. (See panel 9 on this page.), seen as a blue glow behind Gil in panel 4. }} A Snowy Impediment Impediment 1: Avalanche (non-canon) Location: Aboard and outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by an avalanche. in the story, the first word was spelled "ite". In other appearances, the first word is sometimes spelled "ito". |actions=Brother Matthias, the engineer of the Wyrm of Limerick, yells at Agatha when she suggests that being late isn't such a bad thing. Dimo appears and chides him for this. Matthias apologizes. Agatha thanks Dimo and greets him as if he were a stranger. She invites him to join her and her party for free drinks, but Brother Ulm says he might need their assistance. |extras=Brother Matthias's remark in the first panel ("This is the Wyrm of Limerick! The engine that made the Königsberg in less than twelve kilometers!"This has been fixed. There are two typos in this sentence in the comic: Königsberg is missing the umlaut over the 'ö', "then" is used instead of "than".) is a Star Wars film reference. See his wiki page for more detail. }} Impediment 2: Broken Bridge (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge. Impediment 3: When Sparks Attack (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge and is being threatened by Sparks looking for someone. , Neuralistic Singularity Detector, Lady Marogolotta |quotes=Count Wolkerstorfer: "Now, surrender the Lady Margolotta— before I ''destroy you all!" Krosp: "Why are we even '''''still here?" Dimo: "Iz hyu kidding?' An henemy like diz guy iz a ting of beauty!'" |text= |actions=Count Wolkerstorfer tries to remember what he is doing by mentally retracing his actions. Suddenly, he has it— tell his enemies to surrender or be destroyed! (Why was that so hard to remember?) Dimo is impressed; Krosp, not so much. |extras=The Collatz Conjecture is a real unsolved mathematical problem that is fairly well known and has even been featured on xkcd. }} Impediment 4: When Bears Attack (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge and is being threatened by Armed Bears . Reviving Vole '''Location: In Gil's lab. that the "feeds" are tubes pumping Vole full of nutrients and water, so he doesn't starve to death as he ages hundreds of years in minutes. This extreme, super-accelerated aging is an as-yet unexplained consequence of being removed from the time field. He then tries to place Vole in restraints. Doesn't he know by now that never works? Next, he tries to distract Vole from tampering with the feeds by allowing Vole to fling him across the room and slam him into some equipment hard enough to dent it. Gil calls on Higgs to join him. Higgs seems a bit critical of Gil's strategy. |extras= }} as }} Gil and Bang have a Talk Location: In Gil's lab. Cheyenne Wright's Homecoming King story Location: Transylvania Polygnostic University. 2014 Hugo Wrap-up Location: Studio Foglio. . Phil also mentions that the 2015 World Science Fiction Convention will be at Sasquan, in the Professors' . |extras=Spokane, WA, is home to the a sculpture by Ken Spiering that doubles as a playground slide. }} Back to the Main Story Location: In and around the Wyrm of Limerick, which is under attack. Flying Escape Location: In and around the Wyrm of Limerick, which is now airborne. Bears Like Pickles '''Location: Somewhere outdoors in the snow, at an increasing distance from the sanctuary cars of the Wyrm of Limerick, now airborne. by a bear very much like these. }} Back in Gil's Lab Location: In Gil's lab. }} Saint Szpac Location: Aboard the sanctuary cars of the Wyrm of Limerick, still airborne, approaching the Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac, then landing there and disembarking. Brother Ulm and Father Gerät (non-canon) Location: Inside the Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac. of the online version of Act 2, Volume 1, his name is used in the Chronology from his first appearance for the sake of brevity. }} Pickle Man Awake! Location: The snowy wilderness, somewhere not too far from the location where the ambush on the Wyrm of Limerick occurred. Agatha and Company and Father Gerät (non-canon) Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac. of the online version of Act 2, Volume 1, his name is used in the Chronology from his first appearance for the sake of brevity. }} In the Vaults Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac: The vaults. Agatha and Company and Father Gerät, Again (non-canon) Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac, with Father Gerät. Smite! Location: Saint Szpac. Partial Week Starting 2014-10-29 (Wednesday) Location: With Tweedle's fleet, approaching Saint Szpac. of the online version of Act 2, Volume 1. But a bishop in which Church hierarchy? There are apparently in the Girl Genius universe. }} Week Starting 2014-11-03 (Monday) Location: Approaching, then in, the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Location: In the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac with Agatha. Week Starting 2014-11-10 (Monday) Location: In the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac with Agatha. Location: In the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac with the Abbot. Week Starting 2014-11-17 (Monday) Location: In the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac with Agatha. Location: In the kitchens of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2014-11-24 (Monday) Location: In the kitchens of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2014-12-01 (Monday) Location: In the tunnels of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Location: At the vaults of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. from Moxana during her stay with the Circus. }} Week Starting 2014-12-08 (Monday) Location: At the vaults of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. by Moxana. Violetta recognizes her aunt as the one laid out on the floor. At first Violetta doesn't believe she's dead, but a closer look convinces her. She then reminisces about the good old days with Auntie Marolotta."I'm sorry she's dead… She was always nice to me… Well…she never tried to kill me… That is, I'm pretty sure those were all accidents… And, if they weren't…then she wasn't trying very hard…which was awfully sweet of her, right?" |extras= }} however, so the wasp weasel could just be frightened of it. Or, perhaps, it is frightened by Tweedle, since }} Week Starting 2014-12-15 (Monday) Location: At the vaults of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. And the Fashion clank in the }} Index Category:Chronology